


The Composer

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2015 Edition) [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ;P, Definitely romantic this time, Does any of this count as angst?, Fanfiction level magical music shenanigans, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Old fanfic transfer from Fanfiction.net, Piano love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: Prussia sneaks into Austria's house at night to borrow his piano. More than once.





	The Composer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: In 2015, but I don't know exactly when, because I had taken it down! :D

**The Composer**

 

They were stuck in his head. All day, everyday, they stayed there, mocking him and pestering him. It kept a hum in his throat and a song on his lips, but that wasn't enough.

 

He needed to write them down.

 

-{[(•)]}-

 

Prussia, not owning a piano, had to borrow one if he was finally going to get rid of those stupid pieces. Those stupid, beautiful, dancing, drifting pieces that made him want to either cry out of joy at the pure awesomeness  or kill himself.

 

He had to get RID of the stupid things! He didn't want anyone to know that he thought like this, that Austria had some effect on him. No one could know that he sometimes just wanted to write music.

 

So, he had to break into Austria's house, where he knew he could find a piano. That, in and of itself, would be a challenge. Hungary guarded Austria like a puppy, and Prussia would never admit it, but she scared him a bit...

 

First, he had to sneak in through somewhere unassuming, a window in the kitchen or something. Under no circumstances was he to try to go in through the front or back door, and especially not Austria's bedroom window.

 

That window never stood a chance against the awesomeness of Prussia.

 

So he was in.

 

Now came the second part of the plan. He had to get to the piano.

 

The piano which Austria loved with all of his soul, and would murder anyone who dared to lay a hand on it piano.

 

Yeah. He had to get to that.

 

His plan was to walk calmly and quietly through the house. Sneaking would make him too cautious, and he would flee at the drop of a hat. He just had to approach the piano like he would anything else.

 

So he did, and he actually managed to sit down at the bench.

 

Now, he just had to write down all the songs in his head without making a sound.

 

Right.

 

Easy as pie.

 

Gilbert stared down at the black and white keys. Did he even know which ones made which sounds?

 

Well, the answer to that question would be yes.

 

If you spent enough time with Austria, you would practically just absorb the ability to make music.

 

Prussia had spent so much time watching Austria, he could remember exactly which sound came from which key. So that was taken care of...

 

He pulled out the lined paper and grabbed a pencil.

 

Gilbert took a deep breath.

 

He put the pencil to the paper.

 

He pressed the first key.

 

Prussia immediately cringed and spun around, panicking slightly that someone had heard him.

 

A few moments later proved that no one had.

 

So he was safe.

 

Safe to keep going.

 

Now a bit more bold, Gilbert let the melody in his head drift out on to the paper and into the piano. The song twirled around and danced its way through the room. The notes bounced across the carpet and spun around the decorations and furniture. The beat was lively and bright, making Prussia bounce just the slightest bit himself.

 

Soon, he could hear some extra ways the piece should go. He added more notes there, and put a little background here.

 

The song itself was made purely of all the world's happiness.

 

It was a masterpiece if he did say so himself.

 

He smiled, proud of himself.

 

His head felt so clear for the first time in weeks. It was wonderful... And empty.

 

He frowned slightly and looked out the window.

 

Holy ----!!

 

Was the sun rising already?!

 

Prussia gasped and spun around once more when noises started to come from the kitchen. The coffee maker.

 

Austria only drank tea.

 

Hungary was up.

 

Gilbert hid his (small) whimper and straight out lunged for the window, leaving his forgotten masterpiece on the piano seat.

 

-[|]-

 

"Hungary?" Austria called. He was about to play the piano the way he did every morning, but there was something stopping him. There was a small stack of papers on his seat, and it looked like a composition. Well, the window was open too, but he really did care about that.

 

The brunette sat down at the piano and placed the music in front of him. "This is terribly vritten out. It's so messy," he sighed. This clearly wasn't one of his; all of his own work was always neatly made and later copied into an even neater format.

 

Taking a second to decipher the first couple of lines, his violet eyes widened. His fingers came to rest on the keys, and he started to play.

 

He played it forward, and he played it backwards. Then he mixed up some of the different parts.

 

The way the notes always blended together, yet stayed by themselves.

 

The rising and falling of the melody, paired with the ultimate harmony to match.

 

The way the piece just flowed.

 

"That was beautiful, Austria," Hungary complimented from the doorway. The man turned around to see there were tears in her eyes. She'd grown so immune to his music. She never looked like that anymore.

 

He turned around and stared at the piece.

 

"It... It vasn't mine," he admitted quietly. "But it vas amazing."

 

-{|}-

 

It had been a few weeks.

 

And they were back.

 

Prussia groaned and banged his head against the nearest wall.

 

"Mein gott," he whined. "I thought I vas past that already."

 

The music was back in his head. It was playing in there, bouncing off the sides of his brain until his head hurt and making itself known so it could make his heart hurt. He actually missed being able to sit at Austria's piano and write the way he did. It was such a nice experience.

 

And if they were back, he guessed he would have to go there again.

 

In through the kitchen window he went, down the halls, and through the corridors, all the way to Austria's piano room.

 

He sat down again and pulled out his papers.

 

He stared at the white and black keys until the songs hit him so hard that he had to play.

 

It started out soft and slow, until it suddenly became quick and deep. The melody stretched out into the far corners of the room. The notes rumbled through the floor, and a marvelous agony seeped into the walls. Prussia felt his movements growing slow, his breathing was heavy, and his heart was racing.

 

A smile pulled at his lips.

 

This was even better than the last one.

 

The piece was a mixture of pain and deep sorrow, something that few people could actually turn into beautiful music.

 

Prussia noticed that the sun was starting to rise again. He sighed and stared at the papers. He had forgotten his last one here. He loved what he had written, but the more he stared at it... The more he knew Austria would enjoy it even more.

 

Smirking to himself ever so slightly, Gilbert put his pencil to the top of the first page and wrote two words.

 

Hearing the sounds from the kitchen once more, the albino leapt from the window with much more grace than last time, again leaving his work behind him.

 

-[|]-

 

Austria had spent the last few weeks memorizing the gorgeous mystery piece, and he had played it every morning since the day it appeared.

 

His days had become brighter, and Hungary had been even happier recently. Food tasted better, colors were more cheerful, the stars always twinkled...

 

That composition had to have been a gift from God himself.

 

So when Austria entered his piano room and saw a new piece, he was thrilled.

 

"Hungary!" He called. He hurried (in the most dignified way) to the piano bench and sat down. Placing the papers in front of him, he began to decipher the writing. "Odd. This is a strange note combination."

 

Well, that and it said 'To: Roddy' at the top. His human name was Roderick for Pete's sake, not 'Roddy.'

 

"You got another one?" Hungary questioned and approached the piano. She leaned over his shoulder to watch him play. So Austria did.

 

In their minds, the brunettes could see wars and death and sadness.

 

They could feel the deep sorrow caused by loneliness.

 

The pain was tangible, and Austria was on the brink of touching it.

 

"Austria," Hungary gasped when he was finished. She gently tried to wipe the overflowing tears from her eyes. "We have to find out who is giving you these. They're the work of someone who has been through so much."

 

Austria nodded mutely, knowing how much experience one must have with a certain emotion to be able to turn it into such a masterpiece.

 

And this was a masterpiece.

 

-{|}-

 

It had barely been ten days since he last snuck into Austria's house, and already, the music was haunting him again.

 

He had actually been hoping it would.

 

When he played, the piece just flowed through his fingers. It made him feel lighter inside, and he would be happy for days afterwards. Germany had even commented on how he was "in such a good mood recently that he vas started to get vorried."

 

Prussia had longed to sit at that bench again, to feel the music rushing through him.

 

He had tried going to a music store the other day, but it felt wrong...

 

As though breaking into Austria's house was right somehow, but the details don't really matter...

 

So he waited until just after eleven, when he knew Italy would call Germany to ramble on about something or other.

 

He snuck out of their house and quickly crossed into Austria.

 

He entered through the kitchen window.

 

He moved stealthily through the halls.

 

Then he came upon the piano room.

 

He sat down at the bench, and he didn't even have to stare at the keys. The music instantly overwhelmed him.

 

The song started off light and slow, like a person who hasn't experienced true adventure yet. Then it became faster, swirling up and down and across the room. The person in the song had fallen in love, and that was an adventure all in itself.

 

Then there was low rumbling layered underneath. Romantic tension; the couple was fighting.

 

Now the song was slow and much more depressed. The person who had once known nothing of adventure, now had tasted and craved it, but could not be satisfied.

 

Suddenly, their lover came back, and the time spent apart had made them realize just how deeply they loved each other. The tune was now even brighter and happier than before.

 

Prussia smiled proudly and let the last notes die away.

 

Again, the sun was starting to rise, so the white haired man left his work on the bench and flew from the window.

 

He hoped Austria liked it.

 

-[|]-

 

It was time to play his morning piece again, Austria grinned ever so slightly as he got up. He hadn't been playing as much of the mysterious composer's pieces since the last time one had appeared. It made him physically weak to feel so much emotion in one song.

 

But when he saw a new piece on his piano bench, he was still happy.

 

"Hungary," he called. "There's another one."

 

"Really?" She seemed excited.

 

They both took their places at the piano. It didn't take any time at all for Austria to decode the terrible handwriting.

 

He set his fingers to the keys and began to play.

 

The duo could just hear this poor lover's feelings coming out through the song.

 

The deep, passionate love when they first met their soul mate.

 

The heartbreaking depression that comes with parting from said person.

 

The hope and overwhelming joy at being reunited.

 

The song ended and the two nations were silent for a moment.

 

"Quite the romantic, aren't they?" Hungary mumbled, a bit put out. Austria had never written anything like this, which could only mean that he had never felt that way...

 

"Yes," Austria replied, breathlessly. "Indeed." Something was stirring inside of his heart.

 

-{|}-

 

It had only been three days.

 

Prussia smirked and started to pack his papers.

 

-[|]-

 

Austria had been delighted to find yet another piece so soon.

 

He didn't even bother calling for Hungary as he sat at the piano bench. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and started to play.

 

It...

 

It was a revision of the Austrian anthem...

 

Combined with very....

 

A very familiar sounding song?

 

Austria frowned. The song was beautiful, and while he was both honored and upset he couldn't come up with it himself, he was frustrated that he couldn't put his finger on the other song.

 

He let out a wistful sigh.

 

Well, in any case, the two songs seemed to mingle together perfect, creating some of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard.

 

-{|}-

 

It was the next day.

 

Gilbert smiled and set his fingers to the keys.

 

-[|]-

 

Austria was surprised to find another piece so quickly.

 

He sighed.

 

"Rome vasn't built in a day, but apparently this composer can write symphonies overnight." The brunette shook his head.

 

He sat down and began to play.

 

Roderick had to resist jolting when he heard the music the poured from the piano.

 

It was another love story, the tale of two voices creating a harmony in the dark. They knew not who they were, nor what they looked like, but they loved each other all the same.

 

Suddenly, the two lovers found each other, only to discover they were enemies.

 

At first, they didn't know what to do. They spent a lot of time away from each other, but then one man started sending his lover notes in secret under the radar of their leaders.

 

His lover was so moved that he tried to go to the man.

 

When they met, they disguised themselves in the enemy's uniform so they would blend in. They missed each other, and were killed by their own people.

 

How could Austria tell all of this?

 

The composition was so wild and descript, he could see the tale happening before his very eyes. He could imagine the deep depths of darkness in a cave, where two people had gotten lost.

 

He could hear them singing songs of romance to each other, appeasing the others worries and fears.

 

He could feel the little touches between them when they discovered who they were and couldn't tell whether to push their differences aside or fight.

 

He could practically smell the passionate love flooding out of one lover's soul into the other.

 

Such a tragic story.

 

So sad.

 

Hungary came in from making coffee to find Austria sobbing at the piano.

 

-{|}-

 

Prussia was done writing it.

 

He had finally figured out why he felt so romantic when he composed, why he could only write at Austria's piano, why he wanted Austria to like his music.

 

He had fallen in love.

 

He wanted to tell Roderick how he felt through something they both could appreciate.

 

He was only inspired when Austria's smell surrounded him and filled him with its musical expertise.

 

He wanted Austria to be pleased and feel the same way.

 

So he was going to do what he usually did: something crazy, something stupid, and something awesome.

 

-[|]-

 

Austria woke up surrounded by pieces of paper.

 

He laid there for a moment, frozen in place, wondering where all of these came from.

 

Each of them were covered in sheet music or paragraphs.

 

Eventually, he convinced himself to get up and read through them.

 

As he went around the room, he realized that the sheet music was numbered, telling him which order they were supposed to go in.

 

The same went for the papers.

 

So he sat at end of his bed and began to read.

 

Each of these pages were covered in...

 

The history between Austria and Prussia?

 

The brunette frowned.

 

Piano music wafted up the stairs into his room.

 

The Austrian turned slowly to look at the wood entrance. He stared at it blankly for a long moment, listening.

 

It was the same music he had been listening to, playing, and falling in love with for the past couple of weeks.

 

It was the composer.

 

In a very un-Austria like manner, Roderick leapt from the bed and scrambled down the stairs, still holding the papers.

 

He rounded the corner to his piano room and found a strange sight.

 

Prussia was playing his piano.

 

The white-haired man wasn't bad.

 

Austria was staring again.

 

Prussia stopped to write something down before he kept playing.

 

Suddenly, he ceased, grabbed the papers, set them in front of him, and played from the beginning.

 

Austria was gawking.

 

"Mein gott, that's not attractive at all," Prussia sighed when he glanced over he shoulder. "Close your mouth, Roddy."

 

"My name is Roderick."

 

"Sure, Roddy."

 

There was a long silence as Prussia numbered the pages he held.

 

"It vas you! You're the composer!" Austria screeched.

 

"Ja, it vas me," Gilbert smirked, his red eyes sparkling. "Sit." Roderick's jaw dropped and he silently complied. "I'll just take those." Prussia rifled through the papers and pulled out the sheets of music. He arranged them on the stand before turning back to the shell-shocked brunette. "Do you vant me to play it for you?" The Prussian's red eyes softened as they looked over Austria.

 

"I-I guess."

 

Gilbert smirked and put his hands above the keys. He took a deep breath, and then, he played.

 

It was all of Austria and Prussia's history, written into one song. From both sides, it was long and hard, with lots of war and death along the way.

 

The two voices of the countries came together, singing their anthems.

 

Austria gasped. That was the other song! The Prussia anthem!

 

Now, Prussia's tune changed slightly, complimenting Austria's instead of fighting against it. They weren't trying to dominate each other anymore, simply working together to make beautiful music.

 

And beautiful music it was.

 

It was a combination of all of their past songs, folk songs and pop, classical and country. Music from both countries was coming together from all over history, mixing together and building each other up.

 

It all fit together so perfectly, actually.

 

The composition had become another one of Gilbert's romance stories now.

 

A man was lost, and he couldn't figure out where to go. He had lost his people, and those he knew were slowly forgetting him.

 

Suddenly, his head was invaded by something else... Someone else.

 

The man started to write music, until he unintentionally fell in love and wrote everything for his lover.

 

But he lover remained unaware, and his love was never returned.

 

Tears were trailing down Austria's cheeks now.

 

Prussia looked away in a very uncharacteristic manner of the albino man. "V-vhat do you cink?" He asked quietly. "I don't much care for the ending. I'd like for the story to end differently, so I'm working on making a change."

 

"I-" Austria stopped, trying to collect himself. "You- That vas... I can't even- I don't even had any vords..."

 

Gilbert deflated. "I get it."

 

"N-no!" Austria cried. "I like it. I... I love it. It's beautiful. I just... I can't..." He removed his glasses and gave a small chuckle as he tried to clean himself up.

 

"Here."

 

Prussia gently took his glasses and wiped his eyes for him. Austria blinked owlishly and met the albino's eyes.

 

Violet and crimson locked on to each other with equal emotion.

 

"Ja, the ending could definitely be different."

**Author's Note:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Have you learned to play any instruments? I went to a school where we had to learn a new instrument every year, so I've played at least one year of the violin, the flute, the trumpet, the guitar, the snare, and the piano. And your voice is technically an instrument; I play Disney songs every day :D


End file.
